25 days of Beast Boy and Raven
by JodieJelloCube
Summary: 25 short but sweet moments between Beast Boy and Raven, each one with a festive prompt. This is my present to you.
1. Chapter 1

I've never written anything involving any form of special occasion before in my life, but it's nearly Christmas and a robin flew into my classroom and was there for hours and it took 2 caretakers/janitors, my tutor, Farrell, Aaron and myself to get it out. But for the time that he was with us, I named him Dick, as in Dick Grayson, as in Batman and Robin, as in Teen Titans.

I am now in the Christmas spirit and this prompt list has been floating around all over the internet recently, so I'm going to give it a try, even though I can't guarantee these are going to be lengthy and they're most likely going to be pointless, I can maybe promise some cuteness though! So, stick around!

* * *

**Chapter one: Mistletoe**

Raven loved Christmas as much as the next person, but she found many of the holiday's 'traditions' to be entirely tedious. She helped her team mates adorn the tower in a ridiculous amount of baubles, trinkets, lights and tinsel. Starfire always got unbelievably carried away with anything akin to a special occasion, she loved how the people of Earth celebrated and managed their festivities, and no one seemed to have the heart to tell her that she was going too far.

Raven loved the holiday season because it was intended to be a time for thought, for appreciation, for giving. She was still one of the people that put stock in this idea of Christmas. Also, she did so love to read beside a roaring fire with a steaming cup of orange and cinnamon tea, the winter blend, as it was often referred to; a cup of cranberry infused wouldn't go amiss either on a snow-covered afternoon.

Raven had noticed over the weeks leading up to Christmas, just how close her and Beast Boy had become, and it wasn't until she looked back and revaluated the past year that she truly realised that their relationship was of a dynamic entirely different to what it had been the Christmas before. The Christmas before had been a stressful time for Raven, and not for the obvious reasons, they had just defeated her father, and though this was another reason to celebrate, Raven found it hard to come to grips with her new found freedom; she was steadily learning how to express everything, literally _everything_. It went against the grain; she'd spent her whole life restraining what should've come naturally, and old habits die hard. So, needless to say, she hadn't been able to enjoy her last Christmas.

On the other hand, this also meant that this would be the first Christmas in her life that she could completely and freely appreciate, and she was sure this fact was not unknown to the rest of the Titans; she daren't wonder what they had planned. Every so often, she'd see Beast Boy glance at her, almost timidly, before looking away. There had been a time when he cowered out of fear, but now he refused to meet her eye for another reason, a reason that Raven couldn't quite work out, but she saw the soft smile on his face as he eyed the floor, and she registered the gentleness in his gaze before he moved it on, so she deduced that whatever his motivation, he harboured her no ill will. She was loath to admit that she relished his attention, and warmth spread throughout her torso each time she caught him looking.

Christmas was drawing closer and the Titans were all suitably agitated, Starfire was brimming with excitement, Robin was a bundle of nerves in regards to the present he'd acquired for her, despite the fact that Raven had relentlessly consoled him that anything her bought, she'd adore. Cyborg was fussing over the snow chains on the T-car, and was worried that his attempts to install an in-seat heating system would be unsuccessful. Beast Boy was just anxious, he fidgeted, more so than was usual, and his glances towards Raven now lasted half as long, but had doubled in frequency.

It was Christmas Eve, and Raven was settled comfortably with a battered old copy of 'Great Expectations', an old favourite that she always pulled out during the winter. Her bedside table held a warm cup of freshly brewed hot cocoa, it wasn't her typical drink of choice, but Beast Boy had been raving on about it and she'd had a sweet tooth for the first time in longer than she could remember. Just as she flicked over the page, and her eyes scanned the passage in which Pip first looks upon Astella, there was an echoing knock at her door.

Less than a second after her door had opened she felt lips upon her own, and in her shock she tensed and froze, it wasn't until her eyes registered green that she relaxed, she noticed how Beast Boy had his eyes clamped shut, and she melted in the heat of his timid but sweet kiss. It was over in a moment entirely too short, he dashed off down the corridor, squeaking a "Merry Christmas, Rae!" as he went.

Raven stood for a second longer, her cheeks warm and glowing, she closed her eyes for a moment to relive her first present, and did not see the single branch of mistletoe that had been haphazardly taped above the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Hot Chocolate**.

Hot cocoa was the cliché of a Christmas beverage, and to most people it was the hot drink of choice. Each and every one of the Titans indulged in a steaming cup of chocolate during the Holiday season, each adding their own touch to the classic drink. Robin took his with a simple splash of milk, Starfire had loved the sweetness so completely upon her first taste that she went all-out every year, with marshmallows, 'the cream of whipping' and added chocolate shavings on top. Cyborg loved adding jumbo marshmallows to his brew, and Beast Boy took his with an unhealthy number of teaspoons of sugar. Beast Boy and Cyborg had gotten into another argument in regards to their diverging dietary habits, Beast Boy had declined when Cyborg had offered him a marshmallow for his cup, simply stating that the mallows contained actual animal fat and therefore, as a vegan, Beast Boy had no interest in eating them.

The debate had started much the same as ever; with Cyborg arguing that Beast Boy's lifestyle choices were pathetic. Raven grew more and more tired of this argument every time she heard it, and long ago she'd made the decision to leave the room whenever it started. With Beast Boy's abilities he was quite literally able to become the animals that Cyborg so carelessly ate before him, and from Beast Boy's perspective, it essentially boiled down to cannibalism. Raven had never understood why that concept was so hard for Cyborg to grasp.

Raven had recently become quite protective of Beast Boy, after many shared moments and heart-felt discussions, she'd found a whole new appreciation for him, and it angered her when Cyborg, _his best friend_, targeted his beliefs. In order to stop it from escalating any further, Raven stepped between them, and from her lips came a sentence she'd never imagined herself saying.

"Can't we all just get along? It's Christmas!"

She wondered instantly why she'd said such a thing and nearly groaned at how cliché she'd sounded, but Beast Boy gave her a grateful smile so tender that she no longer felt foolish. With that, the team continued to enjoy their hot cocoa, and Raven took hers rather differently, she was always one to forgo sugar, but she'd added a simple shot of vanilla syrup, because she'd always loved the satisfying and creamy flavour of vanilla, and within the steaming chocolate drink, quite frankly it tasted like marshmallows.

It was at that moment that she realised she'd found a vegan-friendly way for Beast Boy to experience what Cyborg's drink tasted like, and for a moment she considered telling them, but then her preferred chocolate would no longer be her own, and they seemed content enough with their lot, she felt no need to do any sharing.

* * *

I, myself am a vegetarian, and take my hot chocolate with a vanilla shot, and 10 sugars too! Mmm! I get hot chocolate daily with Aaron; he takes his with a shot of hazelnut and 5 brown sugars! I love Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Snow.**

Raven and Beast Boy had been dating for going on ten months, and their first Christmas together was fast approaching, after some initial holiday jitters and panics over presents they'd quickly gotten into the holiday spirit, eagerly anticipating the coming Yuel. They kept each other warm on frosty nights and Beast Boy had even convinced Raven to obtain her own advent calendar, the idea of advent was a concept that Beast Boy had never really grown out of, like Raven had. But, she humoured him, and every morning they started their day with a square of sweetness behind a tiny cardboard door.

It was early one morning, a mere 3 days before Christmas Eve, when Beast Boy stirred awake. All of his senses were more acute than those of a normal human, it was the predatory instincts that came with essentially being part animal. It was an obnoxious light that shone through a slit in the drawn curtains that roused him, far too bright than was normal for a December day. His ears twitched up in curiosity, as did his eyebrows, before a soft murmuring beside him informed him that Raven was still in her sleep. He had one arm draped comfortably over her middle as she dozed, both of them facing the window, with her nestled snuggly with her back against his chest. He trailed his fingertips across her stomach as he continued to stare at the brightness beyond the drapes.

She shifted slightly, having been awoken by his hand moving gently over her skin. She glanced over her shoulder at him, and he looked down at her briefly and gave her a short and sweet peck before his eyes once again went to the window. He had a sneaking suspicion that he knew exactly why this early morning was so uncharacteristically bright, and was anxious to discover if he was correct.

"How late is it?" Raven asked, assuming she'd slept much later than was normal, and deducing that this was the reason for the light outside.

"No later than usual." He told her, before easing himself out of the bed.

He trudged over to the window and pulled back the curtain, revealing the world outside to be just as he'd suspected. Everything as far as the eye could see was blanketed in white, the rock pools below the tower were frozen over, the sea itself harsh and icy against the shore, more flakes flitted down from the heavens, landing upon the existing blanket. A wide grin spread across Beast Boy's face as he looked excitedly around the windows outside frame, a fluffy white layer on the sill, with jagged icy shards unevenly overhead.

"Gar?" Raven asked from her place in the bed, she could not see much from where she laid, just the pale, pale grey of the sky and the thick icicles.

"Quick, Rae, it's snowing!" She could hear the near child-like enthusiasm in his voice, and gave a fond smile before she went to join him.

She burrowed herself up under his arm and wrapped her arms around his middle, she hadn't anticipated just how much snow there'd be, they must've had quite the blizzard in the night, the white was almost blinding. There was not a colour in sight, everywhere was white boldness, and greyscale, even the stormy sea was a dark grey that managed to complete the wintery snow-scape.

She glanced up and saw that he wore a smile so large it went from one elfin ear to the other, and she smiled too. She stood on her toes, allowing his arm to fall from her shoulders to rest at her hip as she placed a soft kiss at his jaw; he'd grown so much taller over the years she could hardly believe it. He tilted his face down to meet her and she was enveloped in his warmth, so at odds with the snow covered scenery.

* * *

I think I should point out that each one of these little Christmas-shots are completely unrelated (assuming you haven't deduced that already.) They are in no way linked, and therefore are not within the same chronology. In some chapters they may be together, years older, post-series, post-Trigon, so on and so forth etcetera, etcetera.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Candy canes.**

Raven and Beast Boy's relationship had flourished much more rapidly than anyone would've anticipated; it had started out gradual, their friendship becoming more and more important to the both of them, and their feelings developing of their own accord. Once they'd discussed and confessed and made the conscious decision to become a couple, it had all spiralled, they felt so strongly for each other that it consumed them, of course Raven still needed her solitude, and that was something that Beast Boy entirely respected, but Raven was unashamed of their relationship, and at the tower when among friends she had no difficulties being openly affectionate. For the rest of the Titans,_ that_ had taken some getting used to.

Even though Trigon's influence had long since been exorcised, Raven still worried that she would someday, somehow harm Beast Boy, it was a thought that plagued her near constantly, and when Beast Boy had finally gotten it out of her, he'd assured her that nothing she could do would hurt him, as long as she still wanted him. Her feelings for him had nearly doubled then, if that were possible. And he made it his mission to ensure that she knew every day that she was loved.

As Christmas approached, Beast Boy had attempted to show Raven how to bake cookies, because he loved them and it was festive and he wanted to spend time with her and the smell was 'homey', or that was his reasoning regardless. In actuality Raven just sat at the counter reading leisurely, not really paying attention to the novel before her. She kept up a conversation with him because she didn't want him to feel she didn't want to be there, but she made no effort to partake in the food preparation, because her previous cooking attempts had been disastrous. She complimented him on his finished product, the cookies turning out a lot better than she'd thought, not that she'd ever let him know that she'd doubted him. They continued to do little, trivial Christmas things together, just small inconsequential traditions that kept them in the holiday spirit without them having to do anything extravagant, because Raven wasn't one for big shows.

Raven liked candy canes, much more so than any other holiday treat, she'd always preferred boiled sweets than jellies or chocolates, for they became sickening rather quickly to her, and she could only handle them in small quantities. She did enjoy sucking on a candy cane or two though, they were sweets that lasted and could be rewrapped for later consumption; they were non-messy and satisfying and only available during the festive season, so she thoroughly enjoyed them while she could.

The Titans of course knew of this preference, if they were surprised by it they showed no inclination. Starfire had quickly favoured the spicy-sweet taste of 'the bread of the men of ginger', and found their decorative icing features to be adorable. Cyborg had a deep love for 'snowballs', fluffy white marshmallow goodness encased within chocolate and coconut. Robin liked thick fudge, and Beast Boy's favourite Christmas treats were simple chocolate chip cookies.

All the Titans were huddled together watching an old classic late on Christmas Eve, and when the credits starting rolling, they bade their goodnights. Beast Boy gave Raven a lingering kiss before they parted. When Raven arrived at her room she found a single candy cane taped there, however this treat was not the white and red she'd grown accustomed to seeing, it was white and green, and adorned with a matching emerald ribbon, with a tag that simply read "I love you today, too."

* * *

I'm so sorry that this one is rather choppy, I was writing it and it took on a mind of it's own and I went off point and I kinda took out the middle passages and stuck them at the top, and they became the start and omg what am I doing?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Christmas tree.**

The Titans had but one Christmas tree in the entire tower, but it was gargantuan in size, it scraped the ceiling and was as wide as the common room entrance, it had taken some manoeuvring to get it through the doors, and many of its branches had been bent or snapped in the process, but they'd succeeded in erected it in the corner of the room, against the large bay windows.

It was plentifully decorated, and many of the trinkets had been sent in my adoring fans, baubles with their faces on, or little hand-knitted decorative dolls, that were ever so slightly creepy. They had been sent miniature handmade stars, sewn together out of soft felt and a colour for each of them, red for Robin, orange for Starfire, blue for Cyborg, green for Beast Boy and purple for Raven, each star decorated with the appropriately coloured glitter, the Titans had pinned their personal star to their own stocking, and quickly wrote appreciate replies to some fan letters they'd received, bidding happy holidays left, right and centre.

It was strange in a way, the Christmas tree almost looked like the Titans had a shrine to themselves, with the branches weighed down my gifts that so often depicted their names or faces, but it was a way that the Titans showed their appreciation for their adoring public, they'd take a group picture before the large tree and they'd send it to a local newspaper with a public statement of thanks.

Raven was not a fan of this part of Christmas, most of the 'presents' her fans sent her were unnerving and the tree itself was a hassle to get in to the place as it was, then they had to proceed to dress it with such obscene articles. Every so often she'd get a sweet letter from a little girl who admired her, even if Raven was at a loss for a reason why. Maybe sometimes she'd get a small gift from a fan that'd done their research and gotten her something she truly liked, maybe a collection of different teas, or a classic novel.

Raven didn't like the thought that Christmas felt like a publicity stunt when they had such a monstrosity of a tree. She appreciated the fan support and was thankful for the gifts and messages she received, but she couldn't help but feel that the press and the tree were taking the joy and togetherness out of the holiday.

Raven was grumbling about that dreadful tree one night to Beast Boy, they had resolved to keep their relationship a secret until the New Year, because they weren't so sure about how the team would take it, and Raven would be damned before she let anyone turn her personal life into another part of this ridiculous stunt.

"Did you see that ugly little doll thing I got? I'm way better looking than that!" Beast Boy stated in mock annoyance, attempting to lighten the mood.

"I thought it was quite a likeness." She replied evenly, but her tiny smirk let him know she was joking.

"Thanks, babe." He replied dryly and her smirk became more pronounced.

She took a seat beside him on his bed and rested her head against his shoulder, a part of her wished that they had been open earlier on in their relationship, because she wanted to freely spend Christmas with her boyfriend, but she wouldn't reveal it now, because she refused to be another trinket on the shrine of the 'Annual Festive Titans Publicity Stunt', as she called it. _That was not happening_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: Angel.**

Raven levitated stoically, as she gazed through the wide glass wall of the tower. She catalogued the activities that went on below her, along the shore. Her team mates were enjoying the seasonal weather, frolicking in the thick layer of show that had fallen over night and had not yet started melting. Even Robin had taken time out from brooding and planning, and was helping Starfire construct her very first snowman. Cyborg and Beast Boy were engaged in a snow ball fight that they were each taking entirely too seriously, they'd each put together their own adequate but none to impressive fort, a simple wall like structure used for straight-forward duck and cover.

Raven found herself locked on this contest of sorts, the tact and strategies that they used had Raven imagining the competitive flare between them. She noted how Beast Boy would peer over his shoulder, his back tight against his makeshift shelter. She registered that Cyborg's attacks were indeed faster and more frequent, but very rarely hit their target. Beast Boy's snowballs seemed better made, they came out of nowhere with deadly accuracy, but the preparation that came with each throw made him slower and did not allow him to get the upper hand.

Raven had never really been a fan of going out in the snow, she loved the look of snow, how everything looked calmer, and how the world's colours appeared almost bleached. She could appreciate the simple beauty of a snowy landscape. However, she'd never had much interest in messing around in it, it was wet and cold and not all that entertaining. But, as she watched her friends' antics, she wished to join them.

When Raven had dressed suitably, she headed out. When the other Titans spotted her they halted their activities to greet her, Cyborg and Beast Boy had forfeited their snow ball fight, neither of them being able to get leverage. Robin and Starfire's snowman was coming along nicely, and they quickly returned to their sculpture. Beast Boy advanced towards Raven when she didn't make any move to do anything snow related herself.

"Come make snow angels with me, Rae?" Beast Boy asked her gently.

Raven raised an eyebrow in incredulity. Was he serious? She had no interest whatsoever in lying back and getting completely frozen from head to toe, not to mention that the clothes she'd just put on would be soaked straight through, and have to be stripped off the second she got back inside. It seemed entirely too much hassle for something as trivial as a snow angel. And Raven, an angel? Really?

He continued to stare at her expectantly, and she could see that even though he was anticipating a rejection of his offer, he fervently hoped that she'd take him up on it. So with a patient sigh Raven nodded once, and Beast Boy flashed a smile that could not be paralleled. With that he grabbed her wrist and tugged her to a snowy embankment that had been untouched, no prints of any kind had been made. Without a word Beast Boy flopped mercilessly onto his back, causing a wall of snow to spray up and out from all directions from the impact. He proceeded to spread and close his arms and legs rapidly in an attempt to complete his angel.

With a quick roll of her eyes and another small sigh Raven lay down beside him, far enough away so that her angel would not overlap with his, the second her back hit the cold she'd wished that she'd stayed inside, but the worst was already over, and she too spread her arms and legs wide, before bringing them back to a ram-rod straight position. She continued this motion until she was satisfied she'd get a good result. Beast Boy was already standing, and he held a hand out to aid her up.

They took a step back and Beast Boy smiled proudly, she followed his gaze to the two perfect renditions of angels that were set within the slope. Raven permitted herself the briefest of smiles, too. She'd never thought of herself as capable of making anything akin to _angelic_. But something as trivial and inconsequential as a snowy imprint, had managed to bring about a bud of hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: Pie.**

There was a vast array of cuisine that seemed to be traditional around the Christmas season, despite the fact that many of these foods were available all year round. Pie was one of them, sweet pies, savoury pies, pies with fruit and nuts and meats.

It reminded Raven of a guilty pleasure of hers. Now, Raven was not one for musicals, she found them gravely irritating and unnecessarily happy with far too many over-actors. However, she did have a soft spot for 'Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street.' It had far more dimensions that was typical of a musical and for unknown reasons it was always on TV around the festive season. And it contained pie.

Beast Boy was the only one who knew that Raven favoured the adapted play, he'd become rather good at reading her since his feelings for her had blossomed. She did not know of his affections and was oblivious to how closely he watched her. It was a week before Christmas when Cyborg was flicking through channels, Beast Boy registered how Raven's eyes widened an infinitesimal amount and flared in the light of the screen, he noted how her lips turned up at the corners, only ever so slightly. He quickly zoned in on what had caused such a reaction. There in the channel listing was Sweeney Todd, and he was rather surprised that this was something that caught her interest, though he didn't utter a word. He watched Raven deflate the tiniest fraction when Cyborg skipped over it, finding no entertainment in the production. Beast Boy frowned to himself.

Pies were not a part of Christmas at the tower, and every single pie that was sent by adoring fans was sent to the bin. This, of course, was not because the Titans feared they were made by Mrs Lovett, but rather because they feared the pies did contain a person, a person in particular. Of all the things the Titans desired for Christmas, a mother was in fact not one of them.

Cyborg was never going to live it down. The Mother Mae-Eye incident had scarred them all.

* * *

I greatly apologise for this, I don't know what this is. But, when I thought of pie, the only things that came to mind were Mrs Lovett and Mother Mae-Eye, and I feel that the Titans would not wish to discuss that particular occurrence in length, so I could only attempt to bring it up briefly and perhaps in comedic fashion, so I was only left with Mrs Lovett to work with, and believe it or not, Sweeney Todd does tend to be on over the Christmas period.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: Tinsel.**

Raven _loathed_ tinsel, it was tacky and it fell apart leaving scraggly bits anywhere and everywhere that shined obnoxiously when they caught the light. She would never understand why people insisted on wrapping it around every banister, every door and picture frame and every branch of every tree. She didn't even know what it was made out of, her best guess was sheets of paper-thin plastic with a foil appearance that were somehow sewn together to resemble a shiny, hairy, headless snake. She _detested_ the stuff.

Starfire, of course, loved it. It was '_glorious_' and '_colourful_', and reminded her of something unpronounceable from her home world. Hearing Starfire harping on about it nearly made Raven hate it more. And because of Starfire's enthusiasm for it, the stuff was everywhere. Raven groaned to herself as more and more of it started to appear, it was multiplying, as if it had a mind of its own and simply wrapped itself around their home as if it grew out from the walls. It was the weed in their Christmas garden.

Beast Boy had been having trouble sleeping, he always did around special occasions, in particular his birthday and Christmas, he'd told Raven once that it was because he missed his parents and he'd missed being able to celebrate the way that other kids did. Raven had never really had any parents to miss, and the other Titans, even though they hadn't had the most normal of childhoods, they'd at least had a stable parental figure and had, more likely than not, celebrated appropriately. Beast Boy got restless around the holiday season, and it was not uncommon for his team mates to find him in unexpected places, in various animal forms.

Raven had grown increasingly closer to the changeling, her feelings developing of their own accord, and so naturally she was becoming increasingly worried about his sleeping pattern. She resolved to get herself a quick cup of tea before going to see him, to ask how, and if, he'd slept. She had actually offered him some tea, it's soothing aroma and warmth often helped Raven sleep, herself. He'd politely declined however, having no taste for the beverage. Raven knew he appreciated her concern, but there was very little she could do to console him.

When Raven had rinsed out her finished cup and stored it away in its proper place she made her way towards Beast Boy's chamber. When she made it to the common room door, however, a glimmer in her peripheral caught her eye. A box of unused Christmas trimmings had been left aside, with a length of golden tinsel stuffed inside it, but as Raven looked closer she noticed a puff of green. She stepped closer, peering inside the box, only to find a tiny green kitten curled in a ball of fur, nestled within the decorations.

Raven smiled to herself, at least he was sleeping.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: Ice skating.**

Raven loved ice skating, but she hated the packed rinks full of amateurs who proceeded to suck the fun out of the activity every time they clung to the barriers or fell and came close to taking her down with them. So, even though she found great joy in skating, she'd prefer to not go at all, than have to deal with the dramatics of the general public, plus the sounds of excitement and the overwhelming volume of the crowds gave her headaches.

Beast Boy was not adept at Ice Skating, he was gangly and uncoordinated, he didn't have the grace and balance that Raven possessed naturally. Raven was always collected and perfectly poised she intimately knew her centre of gravity and never so much as tripped. Perhaps this was one of the reasons why she loved skating, it was a seasonal, recreational activity that required no skill on her part, and very little concentration. She found it to be rather relaxing; at least she would've if it wasn't for the screaming masses.

Beast Boy, as ever, was the perfect boyfriend, and suggested the perfect date for the festive period. Robin would never approve, but the couple snuck into the rink after closing, with Raven using a simple veiling spell to mask them from the security footage. Beast Boy slid, the ice taking no mercy on the poor klutz of a boy. Raven couldn't help but laugh ever so softly at his attempts to right himself. He gave her a mock glare that quickly faded when he saw how happy he'd made her.

It was moments like this in which he was able to look back and reflect on how deluded he'd been in those early years, with his countless failed attempts at getting her to smile. Her smiles in fact were not hard to gain, if only you knew how. He knew her better now; he appreciated her much more now. He loved her now.

She took gentle hold of each of his hands and intertwined their fingers; she glided slowly closer, until their chests were almost touching, their noses brushing at the tips, before setting off. Almost effortlessly she led him around the deserted rink; a gentle smile on her face the whole while, his lips mirrored hers. He found such happiness in the simple fact that he'd pleased her.

An hour of skating passed with no conversation, Raven marvelled at his ability to maintain such silence. But he had no words, he was simply watching her, how her lips were slightly curved in a serene smile, how she held her head high as she flawlessly led them. He still slid more than a few times along the way, but she always managed to prevent him from landing on his ass. He gave her small smiles in thanks each time and she just gave him her own smile of tender fondness.

When they finally halted their laps and stepped off of the ice Raven turned to him and embraced him tightly, he chuckled softly as he returned her hug. She pulled back to look at him, but did not relinquish her hold.

"Thank you, Gar. I know you're not particularly fond of skating." She murmured.

"Yeah, well, you like it. Plus, it's Christmas, I thought it'd be nice to do something Christmassy together." He told her, blushing.

She leant forward and kissed him, at first gently but as he returned it, it became more heated. One of his hands made its way into her hair, the other gripping at her hip as she wound her arms tightly around his shoulders, her fists clenched around his shirt. The lips continued to brush, the tongues mingling alongside their breaths. He began to think that skating had been much more than worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten: Frost.**

Raven placed a hand against the glass of the large window wall, the warmth of her body leaving an impression against the cold pane. Veins of ice, thin and delicate, had formed intricate patterns around the windows edge. She glanced out at the winters day, the temperature was dropping rapidly as the days passed, drawing Christmas nearer. It was not yet cold enough for snow however.

Raven permitted a brief half-smile as she felt warm, strong arms wrap around her middle as Beast Boy came to stand behind her. He gently brushed her hair back as he placed a soppy kiss at her neck. She brought her hand down from the glass to place it above his at her waist. She felt him stiffen momentarily as the unexpected chill hit him, the cold of her hand now matching that of the window.

Beast Boy hummed against her neck and she wordlessly inclined her head to accommodate him. Starfire had dragged a helpless Robin to 'the mall of shopping' to get some Christmas presents. Cyborg was planning a Titan Christmas party, chatting away on his communicator as he attempted to upgrade his sound system in his garage/work shop. That left the empath and the changeling to their own devices in the common room, Raven loved Beast Boy being affectionate, but she simply felt awkward when around others, anything more than hand holding was too much for her, so it was in these rare moments, when he caught her alone and unoccupied that he loved to shower her with affection.

He squeezed her middle softly and she looked over her shoulder at him, only to be captured in a searing kiss. They lingered like that, not actively kissing but their lips brushing as they gazed at each other. Suddenly, he smiled. She turned back to the window.

"Whatcha looking at anyway, Rae?" he asked after a moment.

"The frost." She stated simply, offering no further explanation.

It might not have been cold enough for snow, but the whole world before them had been frosted over. Raven loved frost, well, the look of it at any rate. It was simple, but visually stimulating. Tiny beads of ice and dew that settled in a veil as far as the eye could see. It sparkled like glitter in the sun before it melted, everything glimmering and white.

She smiled as she felt him press his lips once more to her neck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: Eggnog.**

Raven sat back and enjoyed a small glass of much needed eggnog. It was such a festive beverage, and certainly not something that Raven could consume in large quantities, but it was Christmas Eve and she found herself immersed in its silky, creamy sweetness, with just the hint of complimentary spice, adding to the tantalising flavour. It danced along her taste buds and ran easily down her throat, washing down to her appreciative stomach. This particular drink did not include any liqueurs, and Raven had simply poured a spot into a glass to satisfy her sweet tooth before bed.

It had been her turn to do the weekly food shop, and Beast Boy had readily volunteered to keep her company. There had been many seasonal items on the list this time around, eggnog being one of them. Robin had made it positively clear that no alcoholic substance should be an ingredient in whatever brand they bought, Raven wasn't much for alcohol anyway. Beast Boy grabbed a carton of vegan-friendly eggnog for himself, made with soy milk and a tofu thickener. Raven hadn't objected, of course, she fully respected his lifestyle choices and had a clear understanding of why he'd made them.

It was not uncommon for Beast Boy to volunteer to run errands with Raven, and vice versa. They found that they enjoyed each other's company and were actually caught in the awkward stage of 'not quite dating but we'll see how it goes'. They liked to take every opportunity to be alone so that they could talk freely without an over excited Starfire listening in, and if they were simply doing some shopping, for the entire team at that, they could not be accused of going on dates, and therefore not ridiculed by Cyborg, or lectured by Robin. They were testing the waters, and didn't want or need the added stress of their teammates' opinions.

With a dreamy sigh she sipped down the remainder of her glass, the flavour soothing. She was currently sat upon the large curved sofa with the rest of the Titans, enjoying a festive film. Beast Boy sat beside her, so close that the length of their thighs were touching, the warmth from his body radiated from him and Raven wanted so much to snuggle against him, she refrained from doing so, of course. Raven herself was feeling rather cold, but aside from the chill she was so unbelievably comfortable, and far too sleepy to move in order to obtain a blanket to warm her. As though sensing this dilemma, Beast Boy wordless slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her the slightest bit against him, enveloping her in the warmth he had to offer.


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter was particularly difficult for me, simply because I'm Welsh and in Britain basically _all _cider is alcoholic, and certainly _not _seasonal. I have done some research on American and Canadian ciders and their relevance to Christmas, different ways they can be served etcetera, etcetera. But, it just sounds like fucking apple juice to me. Cider here is very different, and like I said, almost always an alcoholic beverage. I haven't really drunk cider in a long time, I've moved on to spirits. Strongbow do a great cider that was my drink of choice when I was like 12. Bulmers and Magners are good too, and Brothers do a toffee-apple cider, that shit _is the best_! Frosty Jack's is fucking strong stuff too, that stuff makes me spew. Cider tends to be quite sharp in taste and usually either apple or pear, not ever spiced unless part of a limited edition. So, you wanna talk British cider? I got the goods! American? Not so much.

* * *

**Chapter twelve: Cider.**

It was not a secret that Raven much preferred a cup of hot tea to any other beverage, often forgoing meals in favour of a steaming brew. She loved winter because of the vast variety of other, seasonal, warm or mulled drinks to choose from. She expanded her tastes in the winter months, and relished each flavour. Robin had a preference for black coffee; it was bitter and caffeinated and fuelled his long nights of dissecting information on various villains, keeping him going through his unparalleled determination. Starfire preferred cold juices; their sweet, fruity flavours reminded her of happiness. It was no surprise that Cyborg and Beast Boy favoured carbonated, caffeinated and highly sugared brand beverages that kept them hyped up for their late night gaming sessions.

But despite these diverging tastes, the Titans all came together on a cold winter's night to indulge in a steaming cup of apple cider, tangy and sweet and laced with cinnamon. Raven's lips tingled appreciatively as she took a steady gulp, bringing her mug back down to settle in her lap, both of her hands clasped tight around its warmth. Beast Boy yawned wide beside her, his own cup empty and quickly cooling and placed on the floor beneath him. He fidgeted on the sofa in an attempt to become more comfortable, and wordlessly laid his head on Raven's shoulder. And she let him. He didn't sleep though, and when he saw Raven place her now empty cup down onto the floor he sat back up, and pulled her down to rest against him, and once she was comfortable he laid his head back down again, atop of hers. Just before she succumbed to fatigue, Raven felt him place a gentle kiss to her hair.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen: Peppermint.**

The original candy canes were red and white and peppermint, but over the years the colours and flavours had multiplied and the sales had soared, but raven had a soft spot for the 'real' candy canes. And it wasn't so much the treats themselves, she just loved peppermint. Peppermint tea had been one of her favourites for some time, the majority of teas were in fact herbal remedies and Raven indulged in not only the flavours but their benefits. Peppermint helped with dizziness, and by extension nausea and headaches. Surprisingly enough, it also helped with the common cold, which was particularly catching in the winter, obviously. So, Raven's preferred winter brew was indeed peppermint. She did break it out at other times of year of course, enjoying a steaming cup all year through. Another great thing about peppermint was that it relieved stress.

It wasn't just its medical aid that Raven utilised; she simply loved its taste. It was so fresh, almost harsh in its icy mint, it suited the season tremendously. And it helped with bad breath. She drank down its minty flavour, revelling in its intensity – so far from sweetness – as it washed down her throat.

Raven had noticed over the past few days how drained Beast Boy seemed, she'd at first put it down to the stress of the holiday season, but he moved almost sluggishly, and only when she really thought back over it did she notice how much he sniffled. It was no surprise when he came through the common room doors full up with a horrendous cold. He was transforming to animals big and small, some of which that shouldn't even have been out of water, and he was feeling and looking terrible.

Without a thought Raven handed him her steaming brew that she'd only minutes earlier prepared for herself. She figured he needed it much more than she did.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen: Gingerbread.**

The spicy sweetness of gingerbread was indeed an acquired taste, but a taste that each of the Titans possessed. Every year they would buy a packet of pre-baked, undecorated ginger bread men and a collection of food colourings, icing, and decorating utensils in order to create their very own appearance for their very own gingerbread man. They had an unofficial contest of sorts, all of them trying to outdo one another without any form of wagers or voting involved.

Raven very impassively scrawled a haphazard, and in her opinion entirely too large, smile upon the tiny face, before she selected two large chocolate buttons to represent the eyes. She had never been as enthralled with the activity as the rest of the team, she simply went along with it because it was a tradition of theirs, and it was a time of year in which the team liked to be more close-knit.

Beast Boy sat directly opposite Raven at the large counter in the tower kitchen, he was working over his treat with incredible precision, his eyes hard and his eyebrows pulled together, his tongue poking out of the corner of his, for once, unsmiling mouth. He held a tray up so that the others could not see his masterpiece before it was complete, and every so often he would cover the cookie with the tray and proceed to rapidly and thoroughly mix together another colour of icing, or grab a new tool.

The rest of the Titans were too busy with their own work to notice the intensity with which Beast Boy laboured over the trivial pass-time, and Raven couldn't recall him ever trying this hard in previous years. She raised a brow in incredulity, but he did not notice, too captivated was he with whatever it was he was doing to the small little ginger figure. With a noncommittal shrug Raven returned to her own man, who stared up at her, all wonky, wide smile and large, mocking button eyes. With a sigh she reached for the nearest squeezable icing, and proceeded to give him some hair. She gave the tube a good squirt and the little ginger man quickly had quite the mop of green hair - _Green._ Raven sighed.

One by one each of the Titans declared they'd finished, presenting their fully decorated treats to the rest of the team, giving a completely unsurprised slight frown at Raven's apparent lack of effort. The only member remaining who hadn't shown their work was Beast Boy, who still slaved over his treat. The rest of the Titans looked at each other and then glanced back at him, and a full minute of silence passed in which the Titans watched wide-eyed as Beast Boy finished his decorating.

Even though they were awaiting it, the all still started when Beast Boy stood up, a wide and proud smile plastered on his face. He held his cookie in the faces of his teammates who each gave a surprised gasp at the result of his work, each of them speechless. And Raven was wide-eyed and stunned, both impressed and confused at his obvious attempt at replicated her image on the treat, and she marvelled at the fact that he'd almost succeeded.

Using a purple icing pen Beast Boy had drawn in a hood that veiled a white icing face, a tiny icing scowl was in place, and a combination of blue and purple had created her eyes. The bodice of the figure had been layered in more icing of purple, with ruffles and creases drawn in with blue, and a single yellow smartie had been placed where the clasp and broach should be. Beast Boy gazed hesitantly into Raven's eyes, watching her assessment, awaiting her reaction. Her cheeks flamed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen: Presents.**

Beast Boy had never felt more out of place in his whole life, and he was _green_. He stood, shaking with nerves and overwhelmed by his surroundings. Out of all of the Titans and honorary Titans who had taken part in the annual secret Santa, he'd just had to pull _Raven's_ name out of the hat. And the trouble was, he really wanted to get her something she'd like, because he really liked her.

It was because of this that he found himself trembling with uncertainty in the centre of a quaint little tea shop, it was tucked away in a far hidden corner of the market, so small was it that it was more of a dead-ended corridor than a shop. From the entrance to the back wall, from floor to ceiling were shelves and shelves of teas, different flavours and infusions. They were organised alright, if you knew what you were looking for, and Beast Boy didn't. Did he want leaves or bags? Floral, herbal of fruity? He'd known this was a bad idea.

Each little shelf was labelled with the teas name, and the name was scrawled onto a picture, a different picture for each tea. These images were not of the herbs or fruits used within the teas though, they were landscapes, or seascapes in different colour schemes, and they were supposedly inspired by the teas in question. He had to go through the collection and think _'If Raven drinks this, she'll see this'_.

The combined scent of so many potent aromas in such an enclosed space was making Beast Boy feel rather nauseous. As he walked further still in the tea cave he found a collection of hand carved, miniature chests, with beautifully handcrafted floral depictions etched upon the hard wood. Each one had a tag fastened to the latch, the tags showing the images he'd seen on previous shelves, the landscapes and names of tea. The chests reminded him of Raven, and he thought that was a step in the right direction. The chests were miniscule, easily balanceable on two flat palms, but they were quaint and had an almost antique appearance.

As he looked through the tags, trying to determine if any of these images reminded him of Raven, he came across a picture of moonlight upon a lake, in varying shades of purple. Without thought he turned to the person nearest to him, an elderly woman.

"What can you tell me about 'Earl Grey'?" he asked her shyly, embarrassed by his lack of knowledge, reading the name quickly from the label.

"It's a delightful blend, easy drinking. It's calming, not at all overpowering. It's almost like an elegant version of standard 'English Breakfast'." She smiled at him, obviously happy to help.

Beast Boy gave her a grateful smile; appreciative of her attempt at assistance despite the fact what she'd said hadn't really registered with him. He was far too humiliated to ask someone else for aid, in case they told him nothing different. So he picked up the beautiful chest, containing 100 bags of Earl Grey, and approached the counter.

On his way back through the market, heading towards the tower, he picked up a length of violet ribbon, that he intended to fasten in a bow around what he believed was an adequate present. With a great sigh of both relief and apprehension, he decided he was opting out of next year's secret Santa.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm gonna see if I can get these done tonight. But, I'm certainly not going to force them, because God knows what I'd end up with. I told myself I'd be finished with these by Friday but I ended up doing a spot of last minute shopping – that was hassle! – And then I came home and watched TipsyBartender on YouTube and wrote down cocktail recipes all night. Then Saturday I had a drunken night with my best friend, as is my Saturday routine. So, here we are, Christmas Eve Eve, and I'm 10 shots behind!

I'm trying something a little different for this one; let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter sixteen: Fireplace.**

The flames flickered – dancing orange and red in the hearth – they licked along the contours of the wood, crackling against the bark of the logs that had only that morning been collected. The room was dim, the glow of the fire providing the only light, and its warmth radiating out to the far corners.

With a dark hair-framed pale face she sat with her eyes ablaze with the reflection of the fire. A steaming brew was clutched tight in one hand, she took a deep sip and her eyes fluttered shut in contentment as she brought the cup down from her lips. Her other hand stroked absently at the jade fur of the cat that had long ago passed out upon her lap, curled in on itself in warmth and fatigue and comfort.

It purred on, the sound creating a symphony with the crackling flames. She smiled gently down at the animal, an inexplicable fondness reaching her eyes as she continued to rhythmically run her fingers through its coat.

This therapeutic motion soothed her more so than her hot beverage, and brought her more warmth than the real-log fire.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen: Stockings/socks.**

Raven and Beast Boy were led contentedly upon his bottom bunk, her head resting snugly in the crook of his neck as he wound an arm around her. Christmas was fast approaching, but after 3 whole Christmases as a couple, the novelty had certainly worn off. Beast Boy was still as enthusiastic about the holiday as always – to the team anyway. During their first Christmas together Beast Boy had shared his sadness with Raven, his grief over his lost parents, the still lingering misery that ate away at him on special occasions. He'd sworn that Raven had made it better though.

Their first Christmas together had had Beast Boy in frenzy trying to buy his girlfriend the perfect gift. The year later he'd simply asked her what she desired, and the third year they'd done their shopping together. This year, though, they hadn't bought each other anything, there was nothing they needed and didn't want for anything. Of course, they still bought for their friends.

Dropping the 'teen' from their name, they newly dubbed 'Titans' were as hectic as any family around the festive season, and it was because of this hysteria that the couple liked to have moments alone, to get away from it for a little while. Starfire had suggested making a Tamaranean pudding for the Christmas feast, and Raven and Beast Boy had slipped out before they were roped in to the sticky situation.

Beast Boy's room was not adorned in trimmings, and looked much the same as it did every other day, save for the single stocking he'd pinned carefully in the centre of his otherwise empty notice board. It was a classic red sock, trimmed with white faux-fur. At least, it had once been white, but was now looking a rather sallow cream colour, and the fur was matted with age, the stocking itself worn and tattered.

Raven remembered vividly the first time she'd seen it, and how –without thinking – she'd so carelessly asked why he possessed it. He'd told her that it was the only thing he had left of his Christmases with his parents. Though it was frayed and grubby and dotted with rough patches and stains, it was something he held very dear to him. Every time she saw it Raven relived how fervently she'd apologised, and he'd simply told her that he didn't need her to feel sorry for him. It was something he'd grown to live with.

As she lifted her head from his shoulder ever so slightly, she looked across at the stocking, and the inconsolable guilt hit her again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen: Cookies/milk.**

Raven awoke and gave a wide yawn, stretching her arms up and out. She noticed rather quickly that the other half of the bed was vacant, though not made. She rolled her eyes; he never could clean up after himself. With a sigh she swung her legs over until they found the floor and she proceeded to go through her morning routine. When she was dressed and ready she eyed the unmade bed, and with a slightly irritated sigh she went to set it right.

She made her way to the common room, hoping to find Beast Boy, it was very rare that he ever rose before her, and his absence had piqued her interest considerably. The doors hissed as they opened, and she eagerly stepped through. Raven hadn't known what to expect, but of the entire list of possibilities that she'd considered, what greeted her was not one of them.

The intoxicating aroma of chocolate and warm home-baking reached her in a waft the second she entered the room. She sniffed appreciatively and her empty stomach growled. From the kitchen she heard contented humming, the voice she recognized undoubtedly as Beast Boy's. She glanced over and was – for a second- perplexed when she could see no one occupying the space. Her bewilderment was cleared when Beast Boy popped up, having bent down to retrieve the baked goods from the oven.

She made her way over, her entrance had been as silent as ever and the sound of the common room doors had been lost in the clanging of trays in the oven. It was most likely as a result of these things that Beast Boy, even with his acute senses, had yet to notice her. If she had been walking, as opposed to levitating like she was, he would no doubt have registered her footsteps. Carefully she came up behind him, waiting patiently for him to place the hot trays on top of the stove, and close the oven.

Beast Boy yanked off the oven mitts, and turned off the oven he'd been slaving over for most of the morning. He was oblivious to his girlfriend's presence behind him. There was a beat of seeming silence before his pointed ears twitched; zoning in what he thought was the sound of breath. He didn't need to wonder for long, however, as Raven wrapped her slender arms around his middle from behind, and he quickly catalogued her floral scent.

"Cookies?" Raven asked incredulously.

"Cookies." Beast Boy affirmed with a slight nod of his head.

A proud smile had graced his features as he gazed upon the two piping hot trays of near-perfect chocolate chip cookies. He silently congratulated himself on a successful first attempt. Raven looked around the kitchen for the first time, taking in her surroundings. She hadn't noticed the mess at first glance, too occupied was she in what Beast Boy was doing. But now that she looked, she gave a deep sigh at the state in which he'd left the kitchen.

"Will you ever learn to clean up after yourself?" she asked.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen: Santa.**

There was no Saint Nicholas in Azarath, no Kris Kringle, no Father Christmas, and no Santa Clause. When Raven first came to Earth it was summer time, and she was still oblivious to the festive season, so when she experienced her first Christmas it was a concept that she struggled to wrap her head around. Her teammates had tried explaining it to her, but she showed little interest, and they relented their efforts. Starfire was just as clueless, and showed great enthusiasm for the holiday that she knew nothing of, and the boys had explained, as simply as possible, every aspect of the occasion, in hope that she would grasp it. Raven was curious, but had no interest in being sucked in to such a ridiculous notion, but the history of the myth interested her more than she'd liked to admit, so when the boys had these chats with the Tamaranean, she found herself listening in.

She found the very idea absurd, and more than a little disturbing. She was adept at actual magic, and knew intimately that anyone with enough power to do what this so-called Santa could, would more likely than not be power-hungry, and not someone you'd want to associate with. She placed no stock in the theory regardless.

She hadn't given Father Christmas a second thought until she spent her first Christmas with Melvin, Timmy and Teether. She saw how the children's eyes lit up with just the suggestion that they would meet Jolly Ol' Saint Nick. For the first time she understood the magic of it, it wasn't actual _magic_ at all, it was simply the overwhelming happiness it brought children all over the world. So, even though she knew she'd hate every second of it, she took her 'kids' to see the local 'Santa'.

To Raven's great surprise, Beast Boy readily volunteered to accompany her. She'd given him a light ribbing, suggesting he would use any excuse to see his beloved Father Christmas. Beast Boy had shrugged off her snide comments with an easy smile. Raven's brows pulled together at the wave of contentment that came off of Beast Boy the entire time they walked side by side. When they reached their destination Melvin and Timmy ran on ahead, leaving a struggling Teether in Raven's arms.

"Wait for me! Don't run!" Raven called out on instinct. She caught Beast Boy's smile widen, and there was a sparkle in his eyes.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing." He said gently, giving another easy shrug. But the sparkle did not extinguish as he watched her.

One by one the kids sat upon the old bearded man's lap and whispered their Christmas wishes in his ear. And in her peripheral Raven saw Beast Boy lean in. To her he whispered softly what they kids had asked for, his animal senses picking up their softly spoken words. Raven smiled gratefully, the kids would definitely be getting what they wanted for Christmas, thanks to Beast Boy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty: Sled.**

Things had been awfully quiet around the Tower in the few days previous, and though Raven relished the silence, she was slightly uneasy. Where was everyone? Well, she knew that Robin and Starfire were out doing some Christmas shopping. So, where were Beast Boy and Cyborg?

It was unsettling to be able to read peacefully in the common room without so much as the TV on. After the third day Raven had had enough, and went in search of the pair. She quickly found them in Cyborg's garage, putting the finishing touches on two rather impressive sleds.

They'd had plentiful snow the week before and it still lingered like a thick white carpet. She should've known they'd have plans for the weather. And as they noticed her presence they gave her wide, proud smiles in sync, the sight was a little amusing, but she remained as stoic as ever.

"Rae! Come race with us! Please, please, please!" Beast Boy begged immediately, his eyes held such hope and his fang protruded from his quivering lip, she couldn't let him down. With a great sigh she looked towards their creations.

"I'll be referee." She offered, to which they both gave her blinding smiles.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty one: Snowman.**

Raven gently smoothed around the edges of her masterpiece. The Titans always had a snowman-making competition. Usually she opted out, and Robin and Starfire went head to head with Beast Boy and Cyborg. But over recent months Raven had found a new love for many different art forms, sculpture included. She found it therapeutic and fulfilling to create something entirely her own from her own imagination. She liked the idea that she too could create something of beauty. And though she'd never made a snowman before, her new love for artistic endeavours had her eager to give it a try. Cyborg was off with Titans East helping Bumble Bee plan the Titan Christmas party, so Beast Boy was partnered up with Raven for the snowman making.

He showed her how to rapidly and effective create large snowballs, and the best ways to stack them upon one another, after he assembled the three-ball figure, Raven went about smoothing it over and marking out the features, she sent Beast Boy to retrieve branches for the arms. Raven worked vigorously, brushing over the snow head with gloved hands, scraping holes for eyes and nose and melting what she didn't need with wool covered fingers. By the time Beast Boy returned the man actually resembled a man, in the face at least. Raven had carved out eye sockets and a brow line, a long thin nose, and had drawn a haphazard line where the mouth would be, having not gotten that far in her work yet.

Beast Boy stood back in awe, giving an appreciative nod before stepping forward to hand her the branches, she immediately fixed them in place. He handed her some acorns he'd happened across and she wordless fixed them into the makeshift eye sockets. So engrossed was she in her work that she uttered not a word, her brow furrowed in concentration as she slaved.

When she believed herself to be finished she took a step back and Beast Boy wrapped his scarf around the snow sculptures neck, adding that finishing touch. The pair glanced over at their competitors, and their standard three-ball, carrot-nose snowman, and smiled at each other in triumph.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty two: Jingle bells/sleigh bells.**

Surprisingly enough, since becoming a couple, Beast Boy and Raven fought very rarely. But, when they did, in order to stop herself from either forgiving him too easily, or saying something she'd regret, Raven just gave him the silent treatment. She spoke not a single word to him until she was undoubtedly ready and calm and had properly assessed the situation, and this could go on for days at a time.

Beast Boy always felt awful for getting them in these situations, he blamed himself even when the fault was not entirely his own. It hurt beyond comprehension when she blanked him. He missed her voice, her witty remarks, her snide comments, her rare soft giggle, her wisdom filled words. He missed her, for when she wasn't speaking to him, it was like she wasn't there at all.

Beast Boy tried everything to get her to say anything. And this time around he'd resorted to irritating her with Christmas bells until she cracked. It was a dangerous endeavour, but he hadn't heard her voice in nearly 4 days and it was driving him crazy. Though he understood and respected her reasoning for ignoring him the way she did, it still made him insane.

Jingle, jingle.

Raven's brow twitched in annoyance as that incessant noise picked up again, never in any rhythm and always when she was trying to concentrate. When she meditated, when she read, when she trained, always.

Jingle, jingle, and jingle.

She refused to break however, she'd given him countless deathly glares, and he smiled broadly at each and every one. She scrunched her eyes shut and willed herself to tune it out. _Think of anything else, Raven. It's not that hard._ She'd perfected the art of meditation, yet she could not simply not hear that infuriating sound.

Jingle, jingle.

She growled internally, turning away from the thick volume in her lap to glance over at Beast Boy as he sat beside her, shaking those infamous bells beside her ear. She was a time-bomb, and he knew it. She glared harder still as he smirked.

Jingle, jingle.

"Alright! You win! Please, now leave me alone!" She screamed as the bells were encased in dark magic and flung across the long room.

She was fuming, her eyes ablaze and her brows arching and coming together as she gave him the most terrifying glare she could muster.

"At least you're talking to me." He breathed with a shrug, obviously deciding her anger was worth it.

Jingle.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty three: Carols.**

Raven was not one for singing, not under any circumstances. And the repetitive cheeriness of Christmas songs irked her beyond explanation. To many other people the singing of carols was a sure-fire way to spread festive cheer, but for Raven singing carols was a sure-fire way to dampen her mood. She'd been babysitting Melvin, Timmy and Teether one day a week before Christmas, and they had asked if she'd take them carolling. Raven almost reflexively told them there wasn't a chance. But, there was very little she wouldn't do for these kids, and as long as she supervised them, she theorised that she wouldn't actually have to do any singing.

Beast Boy came with her, he loved the kids and they loved him. Raven had quipped that it was because they had the same mental maturity, but in actuality she loved the side of Beast Boy that came out in their presence. He was so patient and sweet, and just like most girls, Raven found it attractive when boys weren't ashamed to act cute or dumb around children.

They went from house to house singing and collecting spare change and festive treats. Whenever Beast Boy got a candy cane he'd give it to Raven, knowing her fondness for the sweets. She smiled gratefully with her hood shrouding her glowing cheeks. Raven found that Beast Boy was actually an incredible singer. She hadn't anticipated this hidden talent of his, she'd always thought that Beast Boy's voice had a unique and indescribable quality, but she's simply never considered that it could sound so heavenly.

The kids knocked on the door and Beast Boy and Raven stood back at the edge of the porch, the children would start up in their song and Beast Boy would softly sing beside Raven, his voice low and husky and heard by her ear alone. Her breath caught in her throat and she had the sneaking suspicion that he knew what he was doing to her.

Melvin and Timmy turned back to their guardians with smiles full of pride as a giggling Teether reached out from Raven's arms to snatch up a treat or two. They continued on for quite a few blocks before their little legs began to tire, and Raven decided it was time to get them home. Beast Boy snagged up an exhausted Timmy before his quivering lip escalated to a full-blown tantrum and Raven smiled gratefully as she took Melvin's hand.

After Raven had tucked them snugly into bed she made her to the common room, where Beast Boy was waiting. He smiled warmly at her as she took a seat beside him, and she wanted to thank him for his aid, and she wanted so very much to admit that the entire experience had been a lot less awful that she'd anticipated, and that was because he'd been there. But for her, words never had come easy, so she didn't speak at all. She silently kissed his cheek, and retreated.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty four: Chestnuts.**

Beast Boy grumbled as yet another of his chestnuts burned to a crisp, he had never been able to roast them just right, but he stubbornly persevered, and vowed to never relent in his attempts until he'd roasted at least one nut perfectly.

Robin was the best at it, Raven theorised that this was because he was the one that'd spent the most time living alone and outside, and she knew that on his many quests and personal ventures he had to cook for himself over an open flame. With this in mind it wasn't surprising that chestnut roasting came effortlessly to him.

Raven was average at best, sometimes she'd get it just right, but more often than not she'd burn her nuts. The fire crackled and sparked as the Titans sat huddled around it, they'd set up in the garden of the tower, it was Christmas Eve and night was setting in. They'd decided on hot roasted chestnuts before bed.

Beast Boy whined from his spot next to Raven, letting another spoiled nut turn to cinder as it became too burnt to save. He sighed and immediately started a new attempt. Raven would've offered him one of hers, but she knew he wouldn't accept it, so determined was he on making his own. She rolled her eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter twenty five: Christmas music/movies.**

The Titans still did their weekly movie nights, but in the Christmas season, particularly the week leading up to the big day, they held them nightly. They sat and enjoyed the most cliché of festive films, movies that most people knew by heart. Starfire had seen none of them, having not celebrated the 25th of December before coming to Earth, Raven had not had a normal childhood by any standards and had certainly missed out on the holiday cheer, Beast Boy's early life with the Doom Patrol had left a lot to be desired and the same went for Robin with Batman, so really Cyborg was the only one who ever got to appreciate the magic of these movies in his naivety, but like so many others he continued to love them more and more each time he watched them.

They all had different preferences when it came to Christmas movies, just the same as with movies of any kind, but every year without fail when it was Raven's turn to make the selection, she'd immediately decide upon 'Jack Frost'. She loved the classic because it wasn't about the clichés of the festive season; it wasn't about Santa Clause and presents. It was heart-warming and uplifting, it was sad and funny at the same time. It was a tale of second chances, a story of setting things right. Raven had never had a real father, and Jack Frost was a movie that had quickly become a favourite of hers.

She'd always said that she liked the flick because of the moral messages and exploration of character, and these things were very true, but the comedy the film provided appealed to her in equal measure, but she was reluctant to admit this fact. Beast Boy knew though, he'd quickly picked up on it, he'd catch her quick smile and that amused sparkle in her eyes. And the one line that always made her chuckle, so quietly though that only he could hear it, was:

"_Why's the snowman facing this way?"_

"_I turned him…to even out his tan."_

In all honesty Beast Boy spent more time watching Raven than the movie, and she was always so absorbed in the fiction that she paid no mind to the adoring glances the changeling threw her way. She was oblivious, and he loved her.

* * *

Wow, I actually did it! I finished this by Christmas! It is now 22:14 on the 24th of December. So, merry Christmas and happy New Year every single of you! Here's my finished present to you!


End file.
